


Jailhouse Visits

by humanedisaster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Barry, Crack, Gen, Leonard in Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Barry's mouth is a little too fast for his brain.</p><p>This causes him some embarrassment when he goes to check in on Captain Cold in Iron Heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit: Now with a translation into Русский by [Taicho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taicho/pseuds/Taicho), [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3978958)

To be honest, Barry doesn’t know why he decided to do this. It’s not like he owed it to Snart, or anything. But Barry knew that Snart wasn’t the callous, grumpy man he tried to make everyone believe he was, and knew that some part of him must need a form of…council, if nothing else.

There was also the fact that it had been a month and there was no sign of _Captain Cold_ trying to break out of Iron Heights, yet. That in itself was worrisome, if for no other reason than Snart’s promise to “be seeing” Barry.

So Barry took an afternoon, made his excuses to his friends, Joe, and Captain Singh (“work stuff,” “STAR Labs stuff,” and “family stuff” respectively) and made his way to Iron Heights penitentiary, trying not to contemplate the fact that for some reason his brain weighted Snart’s wellbeing over any moralistic or heroic reason for his journey.

-

Barry was used to the few minutes wait between being seated at the window and when Snart would appear. The many times he visited his father over the years got him used to that. However, Barry was not used to the nervousness that took over his stomach during his wait, this time. Whenever Barry had visited his father, he only had a muted excitement over seeing his dad for the first time in a while or worry that he’d never see him outside of his prison jumpsuit again.

So caught up in his thoughts, Barry didn’t notice that cause of his nervousness sit down in the seat on the other side of the glass.

Snart was just staring at him, his usual slightly bemused smirk firmly on his face, hand wrapped around the telephone that he had rested on the table in front of him, as if waiting for Barry to remember why he was there in the first place. Barry fought a blush from curling over his cheeks and grabbed his own phone and brought it up to his ear.

“Why are you here, Barry?” Snart asked into the receiver, he had rested his head on the hand holding up the phone, arm propped on the table. “Here to convince me what a good man I am again? Or did you just miss your jailhouse visits with daddy?”

Barry didn’t really register what he said, as he was vaguely concerned about a cut on Snart’s brow that hadn’t been there the last time he visited. He let his mouth open without thinking about what might come out.

“Why, Daddy, do you have a kink?” Barry only realized what he said when his body beat him to embarrassment in the form of a blush, starting at his cheeks and running down his chest. He was certain that if he were to look in a mirror right now, his entire body would be beet red in humiliation.

For his part, it didn’t seem that Snart was fairing much better. Barry vaguely heard him choke over the line and for the first time since they had met, Snart’s face was not impassively amused or angry, but had completely fallen open in shock, eyes wide and jaw almost unhinged.

“I-I—” Barry stuttered, brain desperately working to try to find a way to fix the situation, but every other word that came to mind now was ‘daddy.’

Finally, Snart himself seemed to have a system reboot and broke out into hysterical laughter, full body wracking, knee slapping, snorting laughter.

Barry was mortified. This must be how Felicity felt _all the time_. Barry’s brain made a side note to send the poor girl a basket of fruit, but did nothing at all to _FIX HIS SITUATION_.

“Jesus, Scarlet,” Snart finally choked out around laughter, “if you wanted a conjugal, they have a whole different room for that.”

And something in Barry seemed to realize that there _was_ no way to get out of this with his dignity intact. So, still feeling quite numb and vaguely betrayed by his own mouth, he calmly hung up the phone in his hand, walked to the exit, and kept walking until he was in the parking lot, then kicked into the speed force.

It wasn’t until he got to the border of Central City that he remembered that he had borrowed Joe’s car for the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what came over me, I don't know why I wrote this. I'm sorry this is my first contribution to the ColdFlash fandom. Please feel free to hit up [my tumblr](http://humanedisaster.tumblr.com) with ColdFlash prompts, head canons, or just to screech at me about what my brain apparently finds funny.


End file.
